Audience measurement of media, such as content, advertisements, etc. presented via television, is often carried out by monitoring media exposure of panelists who are statistically selected to represent particular demographic groups. Audience measurement companies, such as The Nielsen Company (US), LLC, enroll households and/or persons to participate in measurement panels. By enrolling in these measurement panels, the households and/or persons agree to allow the corresponding audience measurement company to monitor their exposure to media presentations, such as media output via television. For example, audience media exposure may be a factor in the placement of advertisements, in valuing commercial time slots during particular programs and/or generating ratings for media.